Meant To Be
by Pretty Little Vampires
Summary: Elena always is the center of attention and it is getting on Bonnie's last nerves. Without thinking she does a drastic spell that make it so that Elena was never in her life.Now she has to go to a certain vampire for help and she hates it.
1. Jealousy is an ugly thing

**Hey Everybody! I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story because of the 2 i need to complete but it was too tempting, so here goes. Enjoy!**

**-Lily**

Jealousy is an ugly thing.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I walked into my house frustrated and annoyed. I had gone out of my way to look nice today, Straight hair, nice jewelry, sexy cloths, but even then Elena had all the attention.

I mean I wasn't jealous, or was I? Jealousy is an ugly thing. When jealous the mind provokes the body to do things you really shouldn't be doing.

At that moment I was beyond jealous. Not only was I jealous but I was pissed at myself for being jealous of one of her best friends.

Well I diddn't really care at the moment and so I did or should I say _Cast_ something that I really shouldn't.

I cast a spell. But not just any spell but a disappearance spell.

It was one of those moments where you are just so mad you do whatever comes to mind. I guess you can call it going with the flow. _Ha!_ I smirked at myself at the thought.

Something that stood out to Bonnie about the spell was that it diddn't just make the person disappear, but it made it as if that person never existed.

As soon as the spell was don I fell into a deep slumber. Not only from exhaustion but it was a part of the spell. Supposedly when I wake up the world will be one without an Elena.

It was worth a try.

**Hope you liked it. It was basically a prolouge. Please review!**

**-Lily**


	2. What just happened?

**Hey im back and since it took me soo long to write this I will update 2 chapters for this story and try to update another story. Also if you can please go on my profile and take the poll. Hugs n stuff**

**-Lily**

What just happened?

Elena P.O.V.

I woke up and couldn't believe the sight before my eyes. There was a blinding bright white hole in the middle of my room in the shape of a circle. I noticed how the circle kept getting bigger and bigger.

_What the hell is this _i thought.

I held my head as immense pain took over my body.

I screamed and thought to myself _How the hell is anybody not hearing this?_

The pain was too much as I fell to the ground. I felt some unknown force pulling me into the circle and I was too tired to fight it so I just gave into the pain and drifted off to a deep slumber wondering if I would ever awake and not really caring.

_The worst is over_ i reassured myself before slumber took over me completely.

**Hope you liked...no LOVED it but even if you diddn't please review telling me how I can make it better and don't forget a new chapter is coming right up. Hugs n stuff **

**-Lily**


	3. I don't know what happened, but I like

**I kept my end of the bargain and here is my next chapter I wasn't too pleased with my last chapter so I tried to make this one longer. Love n stuff**

**-Lily**

I don't know what happened but i like, no LOVE it.

Bonnie P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning feeling different but I just couldn't put my fingers on how.

_Oh well_ I thought shaking the weird nagging at the back of my head that something was different, but it felt like a good, no great day so I decided to just go with the flow.

Getting out of bed I took a quick shower and put on an outfit that matched my great mood.

I was feeling in a warm mood so I decided to wear a themed outfit based on one of my favorite colors: turquoise.

I threw on my (**A/N Pics of every single outfit Item in my profile page**) dark wash mini skirt, ruffle turquoise top, turquoise heart necklace, bracelet, and earrings, and my turquoise bow heels and stuffed my turquoise high tops for later in case my feet hurt.

Onto my make up. i put on simple clear lip gloss that made my full lips look so pouty and kissable, waterproof mascara, and light blue green eyeshadow.

I knew that it was a little too much for school but I wanted at least a little attention towards me and not Elena.

With that thought in my mind i grabbed my bag and left for school.

At school (parking lot and building).

I hopped out of my car and turned making my wavy hair bounce as i heard a bunch of gasps and a few sighs.

What I saw shocked me completely.

Almost evey boy in the student body was surrounding my car.

I looked through the crowd for the faces of my friends, and felt relieved when I saw Stefan looking at me.

The weird thing was the way he was looking at me, almost hungrily but I quickly shook the though _he had Elena why would he look at me like that._

As I started walking towards him with a smile on my face I heard him gasp slightly.

I bounced as I walked to stand in front of him i was weird and unnerving at how everybody was looking at me: The boys hungrily and the girls jealously _Elena probably isn't coming today that's why im getting so much attention_, "Hey Stefan" I said cheerily.

"Uhh hey Bonnie" he said nervously while rubbing his hand behind his neck _why would he be nervous around me?_

"Come on Stefan we gotta get to class" I urged grabbing his hand and pulling him alongside me.

he looked taken aback and I immediately dropped his hand and lowerd my head, "sorry" I whispered ashamed at myself.

"Don't be" he said taking my had again as he looked around at all the boys who seemed to be staring enviously at him.

'What about Elena?" I asked shocked at his remark

"Who?" he questioned looking genuinely confused.

"Elena your girlfriend ny best friend"

He looked baffaled at what I has said, "Your best friend is Caroline and I don't have a girlfriend" "Yet" he added with a wink.

I don't know what happened but I like, no LOVE it.

_Oh crap the spell _I thought._ Oh too bad I will deal with it at some other time._

"Oh" I said and I then did something that shocked everybody including me.

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed Stefan.

I quickly pulled back but he refused to let me go.

"Sorry" I said.

"Don't be" he said as he pulled me up for another kiss.

_What am I doing. Oh yeah Im living._

And with that thought I gave his tongue entrance to my mouth immediately deepening the kiss

**Liked? Loved? No matter what please review. Love n stuff**

**-Lily**


	4. Where am I?

**Im back! I will try to update some of my other stories while I am on the computer. Enjoy.**

**Love Lily**

**Since I am one of the only people who don't do this and I feel left out...**

**I Disclaim**

Where am I?

Elena P.O.V.

I awoke with a massive headache. it was just as bad as a hangover, maybe even worse.

What made the headache so bad was an ear splitting sound in the middle of my head making my skull want to crack open.

I tried to ignore the terrible pain as I took in my surroundings.

_Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I diddn't even realize that I said it out loud until I heard a voice answer me.

"This is 'The in between' living beings come here when they not dead yet not alive. You are also here to complete a mission"

I looked around searching for the owner of the voice.

Walking into a meadow I saw a young girl around my age.

"Hello I am Alli and I am here to help you."


	5. Who knew it felt so good to be popular?

**Hey everybody I am back. I was sadly disappointed with my last update for this story because i literally go NO reviews! Even if you don't/didn't like it I would really appreciate it if you reviewed telling what I could do to make it better! Well now that that's been said, Enjoy! P.S Damon is finally introduced in the story.**

**XOXO Lily**

**Since I am one of the only people who don't do this and I feel left out...**

**I Disclaim, That was soo painful. (Tear Tear)**

Who knew it felt so good to be popular?

Bonnie P.O.V.

Still at school:

Wow! All I could say was wow.!

Who knew being popular felt this good?

_Oh yeah Elena knew_ I thought angrily. _I wasn't gonna be like Elena and hog ALL of the attention, I was gonna share my popularity with...?_

"Hey Bonnie." I heard somebody call me and I turned to see Caroline walking towards me.

_With...? Caroline!_

"Oh hey Caroline, how are you?"

'Good. Now on to more important matters, you still coming to the grill today?"

"Uh Sure"

"Good. You bringing anybody?"

I turned to Stefan looking at him with questioning eyes. _Wow I almost forgot he was there._

At first he looked uncertain but then he looked at my pouty face and nodded.

"Thanks." I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ok so go home change and stuff and I will text you when I am on my way" Caroline stated before leaving to her car.

Bennet home:

I looked through my closet searching for the perfect outfit tonight. I was trying to go for a casual yet flirty look with just a touch of badass.

After about 10 minutes of thinking I had chosen the perfect outfit.I had chosen my grey wash skinny jeans, my burgundy tank top, my black jade jacket, and my strappy black heels **(A/N Pictures of everything on my profile)**. Checking my outfit one last time I headed for the shower.

When my shower was done I quickly got dressed. When I was done I checked my phone and saw that I had a missed message from Caroline:

**On my way.**

Rushing I did a smoky look on my eyes and put on some black eyeliner. Then I brushed my hair making it look long and wavy.

Looking in the mirror I checked my reflection. _I look HOT! I am totally ROCKING the badass look!_

Hearing a car honk I rand outside to Caroline's car.

Mystic Grill:

As soon as Caro (Caroline's nickname) and I entered The Grill all eyes were on us. And I do mean ALL eyes.

In less than a minute half of the people in The Grill were crowding around us.

Look around I finally spotted Stefan and escaped the crowd (which was very hard to do) and walked up to him.

"Hey." he said giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey." i replied pulling him closer and instantly deepning the kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt this little love fest, well not really, but we have a problem' Said none other than Damon Salvatore in his arrogantly sarcastic voice.

**Hey Guys I just decided to write this little chapter. I promise more Bamon in the next chapter or the one after that because the next chapter might be from Elena's P.O.V. I decided that I wanted this story to be a story where they start off hating each other because a lot of stories start with them being madly in love with each other (including one of my stories) so I decided to switch it up a bit. Please Review!**

**XOXO Lily**


	6. Adoption

**Hey Guys I know I haven't updated in a while. Honestly my muse for this story is gone and I am going through some writers block and I decided that I would put this story up for adoption. If you would like to adopt this story (story plot) pm me. Just to let you know I might possibly continue this when/if I get more inspiration.**

**In other news:**

**1.I became a beta!**

**2.I am working on a new story called "Bonnie and broomsticks" (title might change). I am not sure if this story will include Bamon or not.**

**Well thats all,**

**XOXO Lily**


End file.
